


Проблема первого сентября

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Хьюго не любит свою работу. И перспектива объяснить одиннадцатилетней девочке, что она волшебница, но в Хогвартс пока не поедет, очков его работе не добавляет.
Series: Вся министерская рать [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 40
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Проблема первого сентября

Одиннадцатилетняя девочка из магловского Хакни смотрит на Хьюго обиженным и абсолютно, убийственно недоверчивым взглядом. Хьюго, если честно, вполне может ее понять. Он тоже вряд ли поверил бы, если бы какой-то незнакомец сообщил, что письмо с сургучной печатью в странного вида конверте, который к тому же принесла сова, — не шутка. Жизнь может быть чертовски сложной, когда тебе одиннадцать. Жаль, Хьюго не понимал этого раньше. 

Девочка — Мелани Пэг — хмурит светлые брови, удивительным образом напоминая гримасой Скорпиуса Малфоя. Хьюго от этой невольной ассоциации становится только хуже: объяснять ребенку, что есть мир, который его ждет, но только спустя долгое по детским меркам время, — отстой. Как и работа Хьюго в целом, черт бы побрал Министерство магии и захудалое бюро по вопросам образования.

Бюро открыли, когда Хьюго уже поступил в Хогвартс. То ли в качестве уступки Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли, то ли потому, что все действительно согласились с ее доводами о необходимости еще одного подразделения, пусть и отклонили предложенную ей реформу магического образования. Хьюго иногда думал, что его работа в бюро — не иначе как злой рок или какое-то проклятье. Делать особо было нечего: Хогвартс был и оставался автономной от министерства структурой, устраивать проверки при Макгонагалл было как-то даже глупо, а жалобы от родителей учеников оказались чем-то удивительно постоянным и до отвращения скучным. Каких-либо особых полномочий у бюро не было, зато на работников стали скидывать обязанности по контактам с маглорожденными волшебниками и их семьями. 

Впрочем, лучше бы Хьюго и дальше читал жалобы от очередной миссис Уилкост на то, что ее дочери занижают баллы по зельеварению, чем стоял сейчас перед Мелани Пэг. И думал, как объяснить девочке, что несколько десятков взрослых облажались. 

— Это какая-то тупость, — заявляет Мелани.

Хьюго тоже так считает, но на его пиджаке красуется эмблема Министерства магии, и он вынужден соответствовать. Хотя как раз «соответствовать» Хьюго всю жизнь удается из рук вон плохо. Потому что от того, кто носит гордую фамилию Грейнджер-Уизли, ждут слишком многого и все кому не лень. А не лень почему-то всем, кроме тех, кто столкнулся с точно такими же проблемами завышенных ожиданий. 

До первого года в Хогвартсе Хьюго этого не понимал, в отличие от того же Альбуса, который начал кривить губы на каждое «Ты похож на отца» в свой адрес намного раньше. Хьюго казалось поначалу, что на Слизерин Альбус попал чисто из чувства противоречия этой похожести. 

—Ты умеешь делать особенные вещи, которые не умеют другие, — говорит Хьюго. — Я могу доказать, что это не шутка. Потому что я тоже способен на кое-что необычное. 

Лицо Мелани выражает еще большее недоверие. Хьюго не уверен, что именно может ее убедить и не покажется магловским трюком, простым фокусом. Обычно в таких случаях помогают (или мешают, что тоже бывает часто) родители, но у Мелани Пэг из Хакни нет родителей уже четыре года.

И Хьюго банально боится, что она примет их гибель на свой счет. 

Поэтому вместо огня — эффектного, красивого и впечатляющего способа показать что-то необычное — Хьюго выбирает совсем другое. И взмахом палочки превращает простенькую, белую и совершенно безликую приютскую кружку в ветку пахучей сирени. Если Хьюго в чем-то и был по-настоящему хорош, так это в трансфигурации. Самое то для развлечения маглорожденных волшебников. 

Мелани переводит взгляд с Хьюго на сирень и с сирени на палочку. Она тянется к ветке рукой, касается мелких лепестков и дергает носом, принюхиваясь. Видеть это Хьюго больно.

— У меня тоже такая будет? — спрашивает Мелани, и Хьюго заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Обязательно, — говорит Хьюго. — Ты — волшебница, Мелани. И письмо настоящее. Ты же почему-то его не выбросила.

— Мне было любопытно, — признается она и наконец-то робко улыбается, не подозревая, что Хьюго сейчас готов сгореть со стыда — даже не за себя, за все министерство и весь Хогвартс сразу. — То есть мы поедем в этот... Хогвартс?

— Да, но... только в следующем году, — произносит Хьюго и видит, как во взгляде девочки что-то ломается. 

— В следующем... — повторяет она и, конечно же, злится. — Тогда зачем говорить мне сейчас? Чтобы я... а если меня возьмет... если мне найдут новую семью? А если не найдут, и я останусь тут?

Мелани упрямо сжимает губы и не плачет, хотя ей очень хочется. Хьюго не знает, что ей сказать. Что таких, как она — один на миллион? Что система образования в магическом мире застряла в прошлом, если не в позапрошлом веке? Что его мать пыталась это изменить, но не смогла, и теперь он, Хьюго Грейнджер-мать-его-Уизли, вынужден говорить одиннадцатилетней девочке из сиротского приюта, что она получит билет в сказку, но через год? И что все это произошло только из-за того, что она родилась первого сентября, но никто почему-то не удосужился договориться о ее поступлении в Хогвартс в день рождения? Что он сам родился в чертово первое сентября, но у него была мать, которая продумала все заранее? 

Что это вина министерства, прозевавшего у семилетней Мелани магический выброс, уничтоживший дом ее семьи и отправивший ее в приют? 

— Мелани, послушай, — просит Хьюго и мысленно извиняется перед Министерством магии. — То, что так получилось, это наша вина — вина взрослых волшебников.

— И что? — перебивает его Мелани, сжимая кулаки. — Какая разница, чья вина? — В ее голосе, тонком, по-девчачьи звонком звучит обида. 

— Иногда взрослые волшебники могут попытаться ее загладить, — Хьюго неловко улыбается. — Я могу договориться, чтобы тебя забрали в магический мир раньше, чем через год. Если ты хочешь. 

— И я буду учиться? — Мелани косится на конверт на свой тумбочке. — Магии?

— Ты будешь узнавать мой мир. Твой мир. И учиться в нем жить. Как тебе такой план? 

— А там я тоже буду жить в приюте? — осторожно интересуется Мелани, и об этом Хьюго точно стоило подумать прежде, чем вообще открывать рот.

— Может быть, — Хьюго растерянно чешет затылок. — Тебе нужно знать, что это — не быстро. Мне нужно будет поговорить кое с кем и...

— Долго? — Мелани выглядит разочарованной им, Хьюго, и с этим ему просто пора смириться. Он всех разочаровывает. Даже одиннадцатилетних магловских девочек.

— Может быть, месяц, — неуверенно предполагает Хьюго. — Послушай, Мелани... Я тебя не брошу, хорошо? Я буду приходить к тебе каждые выходные и рассказывать, как дела, ладно? Пока не договорюсь.

— Обещаешь? — Мелани почему-то ему верит и цепко смотрит в глаза. Хьюго думает, что в следующем году Шляпе придется серьезно подумать, распределяя ее на факультет. Типично гриффиндорский, яркий первый магический выброс, но манера говорить и поведение совсем не те. В жизни Хьюго было слишком много гриффиндорцев, и Мелани совсем на них не похожа. 

— Обещаю, — говорит Хьюго и протягивает ей правый мизинец. — Готов поклясться на мизинчиках. 

Мелани фыркает и цепляет его мизинец своим, чуть встряхивает их руки и робко улыбается.

В небольшой лондонской квартирке, которую Хьюго снимает вместе с Альбусом, прокурено. Хьюго кашляет, едва переступив порог, морщится и слышит, как на кухне рассеянно ругается Альбус, со скрипом открывая форточку.

— Прости, — хриплым голосом кричит он, и Хьюго вздыхает, вешая форменную мантию министерства на крючок в прихожей. Мантия пропахла куревом уже давно и прочно, как и сам Хьюго, — не спасают даже чары. 

— Однажды ты задохнешься, — ворчит Хьюго и идет в сторону кухни. 

У Альбуса хватает совести выглядеть хоть немного виноватым. Он сидит на краю стола, мнет в руках едва затушенную магловскую сигарету и кажется совершенно потерянным — как и всегда в последние месяцы. Альбус старается ухмыляться и делать вид, что все нормально, но Хьюго видит: совсем ненормально. 

— Если бы это было возможно, я бы уже задохнулся, — усмехается Альбус и прицельным щелчком отправляет сигарету в мусорку на полу у подоконника. Хьюго всегда казалось, что это странно, и что урне не место посреди кухни, но Альбус упрямо вытаскивал ее из шкафа у раковины целый месяц. Пришлось сдаться. 

— Выглядишь паршиво, — говорит Альбус, и Хьюго целую секунду думает ответить ему тем же. 

— Я сказал одиннадцатилетней сироте, что она не увидит Хогвартс целый год, потому что какой-то дебил не изучил вовремя ее документы, — сообщает вместо этого Хьюго и лезет в холодильник — есть хочется страшно. С полки на него смотрит пошедшая жирными пятнами коробка со вчерашней пиццей. Пахнет неплохо, и Хьюго тащит ее на стол, накидывая простенькие согревающие чары. Из-за них магловская пицца почему-то всегда отдает картоном, но микроволновку они с Альбусом уничтожили на прошлой неделе, а новую так и не купили. 

— Отстой, — сочувственно тянет Альбус и уводит из коробки кусок пиццы под заторможенным взглядом Хьюго. — Как она восприняла?

— А ты как думаешь? Сказал ей, что попробую что-нибудь сделать, но... ты же знаешь министерство.

Альбус что-то невнятно мычит. По его взгляду видно: про министерство он может сказать очень многое и вряд ли в его речи будет хоть одно хорошее слово. Не после того, как министерство бросило Скорпиуса Малфоя. 

Хьюго неуютно от этого взгляда. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как Альбус радовался, что их со Скорпиусом приняли в ликвидаторы артефактов после тяжелых и по-настоящему изнурительных курсов подготовки. Помнит, как они вдвоем с горящими глазами искали неактивные артефакты, как засиживались до ночи над картой мира, пытаясь прощупать с помощью маятника следы от остаточной магии. Помнит, как прошлой осенью Скорпиус вышел на след одной вещицы, сгинувшей в Первой магической войне. Как они засобирались в экспедицию, и Альбуса в последний момент отстранили.

Хьюго помнит, с каким лицом Альбус читал письмо с министерской печатью, в котором ему сообщили о новом напарнике. И как сорвался в мэнор к Драко Малфою, потому что...

Думать о том, что случилось со Скорпиусом, страшно даже сейчас. Не только потому, что они до сих пор не знают, что именно произошло с его небольшой экспедицией. Страшно было от неизвестности, которая съедала Альбуса изнутри: а что было бы, если его не отстранили? Спасло бы Скорпиуса присутствие Альбуса рядом? 

Альбус, казалось, отрицал реальность, в которой не было Скорпиуса. Это тревожило, пугало до чертиков, как и все выбранные Альбусом способы не чувствовать боль и пустоту. Хьюго понимал его, черт возьми, он даже на формальном прощании в министерстве стоял у Альбуса за спиной вместе с Джеймсом. 

Но Хьюго думал: Альбусу пора учиться жить без Скорпиуса. Вот только сказать об этом он не решался. Никто не решался, даже обычно не стеснявшаяся говорить все прямо Лили. 

— Мне сказали не забивать голову ерундой и помочь Мелани со сборами в Хогвартс через год, — говорит Хьюго, чтобы отогнать дурные мысли о Скорпиусе. — Но...

— Но ты не сдашься, — понимающе кивает Альбус.

— Министерство виновато в том, что она не поступила в этом году, — упрямо поджимает губы Хьюго. — Мне повезло, потому что моя мать — самая организованная ведьма в мире. А у Мелани никого нет. Вообще никого, понимаешь? Она живет в приюте. И там жутко, Ал. Безлико, пусто и пыльно. Прямо как в Выручай-комнате после пожара. Помнишь, Тедди рассказывал? 

Альбус хмуро кивает. Выручай-комната так и не восстановилась до конца после войны, и во время их учебы в Хогвартсе постоянно чудила: могла выкинуть ни с того ни с сего прямо под обгоревшие своды или завалить разным барахлом. Хьюго как-то нашел обугленный Исчезательный шкаф, а внутри — мертвую птицу с переломанными крыльями. Когда в Хогвартсе из них учился только Тедди, в Выручай-комнату даже почти не заходили из-за давящего чувства вывернутого наизнанку и искореженного пространства. И запаха гари, который, казалось, проникал в самые легкие и преследовал после неделями. 

— Если нужна помощь с тем, чтобы надрать зад паре министерских чинуш, я всегда к твоим услугам, — роняет Альбус и кривит губы в усмешке. Он машинально трет костяшки пальцев правой руки — те самые, что сбил в кровь, когда узнал о Скорпиусе. — У меня есть в запасе пара неплохих сглазов. 

— На самом деле, — неловко начинает Хьюго и отводит взгляд, прочищая горло. — На самом деле я хотел попросить тебя о помощи. С Драко Малфоем. 

Пальцы Альбуса нервно подрагивают, как будто ему не хватает сигареты. Хьюго думает, что так и есть, и немного гордится тем, что Альбус держится. 

— А ты хорош, — надтреснуто смеется Альбус. — Хочешь устроить скандал через «Пророк»?

— Подумал, что это было бы полезно, — Хьюго пожимает плечами. — Бюро по образованию — полная лажа, а отделу международного магического сотрудничества, к которому нас прицепили, совсем нет до нас дела. И до магловской девчонки из приюта — тем более. 

— Драко должна понравиться эта история, — задумчиво тянет Альбус. — Он любит, когда «Пророк» ругает министерство. Особенно в последнее время.

— Я просто не уверен, будет ли он меня слушать. — Хьюго ерошит волосы на затылке и наверняка выглядит жалко. Во встречном взгляде Альбуса ему видится сочувствие. 

— Возьми завтра полдня после обеда. Заглянем в редакцию, — говорит в итоге Альбус и ободряюще улыбается. Выходит у него криво, едва ли естественно, но Хьюго знает, что тот искренен. Просто Альбус Поттер и поддержка — это не то, что выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь органично. 

Редакция «Ежедневного пророка» размещается в лондонском Сити в здании, которое было полностью выкуплено у маглов несколько лет назад и переделано под нужды магического мира. Здесь так много стекла и настоящего естественного света, что Хьюго замирает на входе в просторный вестибюль, ослепленный. Альбус, который успевает дойти до приветливо улыбающейся девушки за стойкой администратора, бросает на Хьюго насмешливый взгляд и что-то вполголоса говорит. Девушка хихикает и смотрит на Альбуса очарованно-позабавленным взглядом. 

Хьюго невольно закатывает глаза: при своем непростом характере Альбус умеет быть обаятельным и пользуется этим слишком часто. 

— Это Хьюго, — зачем-то представляет его девушке-администратору Альбус. — И он принес хороший материал для Драко. Он у себя?

— Мистер Малфой сейчас занят, — отвечает девушка и смотрит на Хьюго с любопытством. — Но я могла бы передать, что...

— Мы подождем в приемной, — перебивает Альбус и подмигивает. — Обещаю, мы не помешаем. Тем более ты же знаешь Криса, он ни за что не пропустит нас дальше своего стола, пока Драко не закончит свои дела с министром. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про министра? — девушка хмурит брови. 

— У меня свои источники, — насмешливым тоном тянет Альбус и машет Хьюго. — Пошли. 

Хьюго неловко улыбается девушке, зарабатывая от нее какой-то очень понимающий взгляд, и идет следом за Альбусом, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Редакция встречает их таким деловым шумом, какой Хьюго ни разу не слышал в министерстве. Журналистов оказывается больше, чем он ожидал увидеть: их около двух десятков, у каждого есть свой стол, заваленный бумагами и перьями, а иногда и колдокамерами разных моделей. Между столами туда-сюда носятся бумажные журавлики, один из которых больно клюет Хьюго в нос. Альбус как-то ухитряется от них уклоняться, и Хьюго невольно задумывается, как часто он бывал тут раньше.

Драко Малфой принимает их полчаса спустя. Он внимательно слушает рассказ Хьюго, пока Альбус с отсутствующим видом пьет предложенный помощником Малфоя чай. К своему Хьюго так и не притронулся: несмотря на уверения Альбуса, что Малфою понравится история о не попавшей в Хогвартс маглорожденной волшебнице, Хьюго нервничает. Потому что помощь «Пророка» — его единственный шанс достучаться до министерства. 

О том, чтобы привлечь к этому свою мать, Хьюго даже не думает. Конечно, она помогла бы, но пойти за помощью к ней — окончательно признать свою несостоятельность в этой жизни, к чему Хьюго не готов. Он, конечно, неудачник, но не настолько, чтобы сдаться. 

— ... И Отделу международного магического сотрудничества все равно. У них своего функционала полно, бюро по вопросам образования для них — как больной аппендикс. Только лишняя отчетность и все, — заканчивает Хьюго и нервно прикусывает верхнюю губу. Дурацкая привычка, но все лучше, чем грызть ногти — до седьмого курса пальцы Хьюго почти всегда были с воспаленными и кровящими заусенцами и неаккуратно обкусанными ногтями. Роза частенько давала ему за это подзатыльники. 

— Попечительский совет Хогвартса и то полезнее, чем это бюро, — роняет Альбус, и Хьюго смотрит на него с удивлением — он думал, что тот вообще не слушал. — Без обид, Хью, но твоя работа — отстой.

— Знаю, — соглашается он и вопросительно смотрит на Малфоя. Тот в задумчивости смотрит в ответ и спрашивает:

— Ты готов говорить о проблемах бюро открыто? Не на условиях анонимности. 

— Иначе меня бы тут не было, — замечает Хьюго. 

— Хорошо, — Малфой кивает. — Но этот вариант мы прибережем на крайний случай.

— Но... — хочет поспорить Хьюго, но Малфой заставляет его замолчать одним насмешливым взглядом. По правде, Драко Малфой Хьюго пугает, всегда пугал — своим взглядом свысока, манерой говорить так, будто его все должны слушать, и особенно — рассуждениями. Последнее Хьюго слышал не так часто, но он очень хорошо помнит, как однажды Малфой переспорил его мать, а это удавалось немногим. 

— Я понимаю, что ты пообещал девочке сделать все возможное, — неожиданно мягким тоном говорит Малфой. — И я уважаю твое желание сдержать слово. Но подумай вот о чем: хороший материал без героя не сделать. Значит, нам нужно будет поговорить с самой Мелани. Напечатать ее слова, а не только твои. Имя этой девочки узнают все, кто выписывает «Пророк». И когда она окажется в магическом мире, ей придется не только привыкать ко всему новому вокруг, но и к повышенному вниманию со стороны. И, возможно, ей придется столкнуться с последствиями наших с тобой действий — не все люди в министерстве и Хогвартсе отнесутся нормально к тому, что их критикуют из-за какой-то незнакомой девчонки. Кто-то может перенести свое раздражение на нее. Далеко ходить не надо — уверен, ваши родители вам рассказывали, как это бывает. Ты уверен, что это все нужно Мелани?

Хьюго бросает неуверенный взгляд на Альбуса. Тот пожимает плечами.

— Звучит здраво, — заключает он, и Хьюго неожиданно чувствует себя очень уставшим и каким-то беспомощным.

— Должно же быть что-то, что... — потерянно бормочет он. 

— Я не предлагаю ничего не делать. — Малфой что-то пишет на листе бумаги, ловко складывает из него журавлика и щелчком отправляет в полет. Журавлик пролетает прямо мимо лица Хьюго и протискивается через щель под дверью в приемную. — Мой человек свяжется с магическим приютом в Уэльсе, его владелец — мой давний должник. Он сможет принять девочку. А ты пока напиши запрос в Отдел магического правопорядка.

— А он здесь при чем? — удивляется Хьюго.

— Одиннадцатилетней волшебнице предлагают год жить среди маглов. Она знает о Статуте о секретности? Нет. Она умеет контролировать свою магию? Нет. Если она нас раскроет, это будет в первую очередь головной болью Отдела магического правопорядка. 

— Я не думал об этом под таким углом. Я напишу запрос сегодня же, но...

— Отнеси его в департамент лично. 

— Понял, — Хьюго кивает. — Спасибо. 

— Это еще не все. Твоим бюро все-таки нужно заняться. Согласишься поговорить с моим корреспондентом? Не про Мелани, про бюро в целом. 

— Конечно. — Хьюго отчего-то кажется, что он только что продал душу дьяволу. Альбус рядом усмехается и смотрит на Малфоя, откровенно забавляясь. Как будто понял что-то, чего не понял Хьюго. 

... Хьюго не любит праздновать день рождения. Это было весело ровно до того года, когда Роза отправилась в Хогвартс: в то 1 сентября все семейство Грейнджер-Уизли проверяло по трем спискам, все ли собрано для первого года Розы в школе, под ногами вился и мешался Живоглот, отъевшийся за сытые годы. Все было слишком хаотично, и задувание свечей на торте во время завтрака между маминым «Роза, ты не возьмешь с собой в Хогвартс Живоглота, он слишком стар» и папиным «Главное — найти свое купе, детка» было суетливым и каким-то незначительным. Когда сам Хьюго пошел в Хогвартс, день рождения стал еще более условным — Роза, кузены и кузины расходились по купе вместе с друзьями, и он чувствовал себя неловко рядом с незнакомцами. А после пира в первый год он оказался в гостиной Хаффлпаффа один, с кучей новых людей, и это тоже было слишком странно, хотя он и разделил праздничные котлокексы с соседями по комнате. 

В общем, первое сентября не создано для личных праздников, и это Хьюго усвоил очень быстро. И привык настолько, что не отмечал день рождения и после Хогвартса, если его не затаскивала в Нору Роза. Сейчас Розы даже нет в стране, но она все равно пытается его «исправить». Хьюго читает письмо сестры с поздравлениями и морщится от щедро рассыпанных по тексту намеков, что бабушка с дедушкой будут рады его видеть, как и родители («Кстати, мама жаловалась, что ты ей почти ничего не рассказываешь, имей совесть, Хью. Ты не можешь вечно прятаться от семьи у Альбуса»). Роза никак не может понять, почему Хьюго комфортнее не с ней и не с родителями, а с беспокойным и колючим Альбусом. Она считает Альбуса эгоистичным и деструктивным и думает, что он плохо влияет на Хьюго. Хьюго же считает, что если тот и влияет на него плохо, то только тем, что превратил в пассивного курильщика. 

Потому что на самом деле Альбус внимательный, просто не любит это показывать. 

— Ты можешь не ходить, — замечает Альбус, и только за это Хьюго готов терпеть беспорядок в квартире, постоянно ломающуюся технику и не выветривающийся запах магловских сигарет. Альбус смотрит за сборами Хьюго уже четверть часа, и в его взгляде читается понимание — он точно так же не любит семейные сборища. 

— Могу. Но Роза права, я обижаю их. — Хьюго со вздохом натягивает синий свитер с желтой буквой «Х». Манжеты привычно колют запястья, и Хьюго тянет вниз рукава рубашки, чтобы спрятаться от кусачей шерсти. 

— Им давно пора просто принять, что ты такой, какой есть, — ворчит Альбус и взмахом палочки поправляет ему смявшийся воротник рубашки. — Хочешь, я придумаю повод выдернуть тебя из Норы пораньше? 

Хьюго мотает головой, отчего медно-рыжая челка падает на глаза, выбиваясь из-за уха. Роза наверняка сказала бы, что ему стоит подстричься, потому что «это выглядит несерьезно, Хью, тебе же не пятнадцать». Роза всегда знает, как ему лучше, и это одна из причин, по которым он уже второй месяц радуется ее затянувшемуся визиту в Чехию. Голос старшей сестры и так слишком часто звучит в его голове вместе с неизменно назидательными нотками. 

— Мэд и Уилл нашли какой-то новый клуб, позвали с ними. Думаю, мама даже порадуется, что я еще встречусь с друзьями, — отвечает Хьюго. — Она почему-то считает меня интровертом и переживает по этому поводу. 

— Это потому, что экстраверты вроде Джеймса никогда не отказываются от вечеринок в их честь, — хмыкает Альбус. 

— Не напоминай, — стонет Хьюго и чувствует, как предательски краснеют щеки. На последнем дне рождения Джеймса Хьюго выпил слишком много огневиски и впервые понял, что это такое — не помнить, что было ночью, и страдать от похмелья. И судя по ухмылке Альбуса наутро, Хьюго лучше и не пытаться вспомнить. Он и не пытался, едва ли не сглазами отбиваясь от желающих рассказать о его поведении в ту ночь. 

— Зря, — цокает языком Альбус и снова ухмыляется той самой раздражающей ухмылкой. 

— Ничего не хочу слышать, — машет руками Хьюго. — В общем, я буду поздно, так что...

— Торжественно клянусь не скучать. А ты отдохни после Норы, ладно? Тебе не помешает немного забыться. 

— Ты знаешь, что наши понятия о «забыться» не совпадают, — Хьюго улыбается. — Ну что, я похож на примерного внука и сына? 

— Надеюсь, ты снимешь этот свитер перед клубом.

Хьюго вздрагивает:

— Главное, чтобы бабушка не увидела.

Вечер в Норе проходит даже неплохо: то ли сказывается отсутствие большей части клана Уизли, то ли все и правда понемногу привыкают к тому, что Хьюго не любит свой день рождения, даже если его отмечают спустя пару дней. Бабушка с дедушкой по-настоящему рады его видеть, отец больше не вспоминает о неудаче Хьюго в профессиональном квиддиче, а мама никак не комментирует его прическу и действительно рада тому, что он встречается со школьными друзьями. Это прогресс, потому что Уилла она никогда не любила, хоть Хьюго и не мог понять почему. К Мэд — вообще-то Мэдисон, но ее все звали Мэд — Гермиона относилась неплохо, и даже была расстроена, когда узнала, что та встречается с Солом Руни с Рейвенкло. Хьюго расстроен не был: Мэд была прекрасным другом, и он никогда даже не думал о ней в таком ключе. 

Клуб, в котором Хьюго ждут Мэд и Уилл, находится в магловской части Лондона, но открыл его волшебник, поэтому маглов здесь нет и внутри свободно пользуются магией. Заказы разлетаются со столиков на крыльях бумажных самолетов, напитки левитируют прямо из-за барной стойки. Хьюго на секунду удивляется, насколько хорошо барменам удается контролировать заставленные разномастными бокалами подносы. Мэд замечает его первой. Она забирается с ногами на диванчик в дальней от входа части бара, скинув туфли на каблуке на пол, и машет ему обеими руками. Ее волосы в полном беспорядке, и Хьюго даже издалека и через клубы дыма видит, что она снова их перекрасила — на этот раз в какое-то розово-фиолетовое безумие. Уилл сидит к нему спиной, но оборачивается и тоже машет. 

Они не виделись больше месяца, и Хьюго только сейчас понимает, что соскучился. 

Мэд виснет у него на шее, стоит Хьюго подойти к их столику. Уилл неловко разводит руки в стороны и кричит, пытаясь быть громче музыки:

— Она очень хотела напиться, и я не смог ее остановить!

— Вижу, — смеется Хьюго и хлопает Мэд по спине. Она говорила, что у нее был чертовски тяжелый месяц, так что он не удивлен. Мэд работает в Мунго в отделении волшебных вирусов, и у нее бывают по-настоящему плохие дни. Она шмыгает носом, но когда падает обратно на диванчик, на ее лице сияет кривая улыбка. 

— Ты выглядишь слишком серьезно, Хью, — укоризненно замечает она и отправляет самолетик в сторону бара. — Ты не слышал, что я говорила? Это клу-у-уб. 

— Я был у бабушки с дедушкой, Мэд, ради Мерлина, — он закатывает глаза и ловит понимающий взгляд Уилла. — Давно вы тут?

— Часа два, — Уилл пьет сливочное пиво и выглядит адекватнее всех вокруг, включая Мэд и только что пришедшего Хьюго. — Что? Кто-то из нас должен быть в здравом уме.

— К черту здравый ум. Не сегодня, Уилл, — говорит Хьюго, наблюдая, как заказанные Мэд не иначе как наугад коктейли опускаются вереницей на их столик. 

Мэд издает радостный вопль и обсыпает Хьюго разноцветными блестками из палочки. Уилл смеется и получает точно такой же блестящий залп в лицо. Мелкие цветные кругляши в итоге оказывается повсюду и даже в стаканах. Мэд смеется, что с блестками все лучше, даже коктейли, и Хьюго не может с ней спорить. Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы следовать совету Альбуса забыться, когда вокруг все сверкает. 

Конечно, Хьюго стоило ожидать, что что-то пойдет не так. Уже под утро, когда даже Уилл — крупный вообще-то парень, загонщик второго состава «Сканторпских стрел», с которыми когда-то пытал счастья и Хьюго, — нетвердо стоит на ногах, к ним цепляется парень со смутно знакомым лицом. Хьюго кажется, что он учился на год старше их в Хогвартсе, но больше не успевает вспомнить ничего, потому что парень слишком настойчиво зовет Мэд уединиться, и та отвешивает ему звонкую пощечину. Мэд — маглорожденная, и ее рефлексы в таких ситуациях даже сейчас насквозь магловские. Наверное, на этом бы все и кончилось, не сжимай Мэд в руке палочку в этот момент. На щеке парня остается борозда, из которой начинают лезть опарыши. Мэд смотрит на них ошарашенно несколько секунд, а потом резко сгибается, и ее тошнит прямо на чужую обувь. 

Уилл ругается себе под нос и взмахивает палочкой, чтобы убрать чертовых опарышей, но друзей приставшего к Мэд парня реагируют на это как на угрозу, и завязывается потасовка — после пары Экспеллиармусов с обеих сторон Хьюго прилетает кулаком по челюсти и приходится ответить тем же. Из клуба их всех в конечном итоге выставляют, как нашкодивших щенков, буквально за шкирки. Мэд ловко вправляет Хьюго нос возле мусорного бака в магловском переулке, отправляет парня с опарышами одновременно на хер и в Мунго, потому что убрать их не получается, и накладывает на Уилла сразу три Эпискеи — тот держится левой рукой за ребра и морщится. 

— Простите, — бормочет она, опускаясь на бордюр и вытягивая ноги. Она выглядит уставшей настолько, что Хьюго становится стыдно, что он так мало общался с ней и Уиллом в последнее время и даже не представляет, что именно с ней происходит. 

— Мудаку Грегсону надо извиняться, а не тебе, — замечает Уилл и садится рядом с ней. Хьюго накидывает Мэд на плечи свитер, который пролежал все это время в его сумке, и опускается на бордюр с другой стороны. 

Грегсон, ну конечно. Как Хьюго сразу его не узнал? Этот мудак доставал Мэд еще в Хогвартсе. 

Мэд усмехается и роняет голову Хьюго на плечо. Она крутит в руках палочку, и прилипшие к ней блестки сверкают в свете уличного фонаря. 

— У меня был такой дерьмовый август, ребята, вы не представляете, — голос Мэд дрожит, и они с Уиллом обнимают ее с двух сторон. Мэд едва заметно улыбается и говорит: — В одном магловском детском саду случилась вспышка драконьей оспы, заразились две маглорожденных девочки, сестры, пришлось объяснять родителям, что их дети — волшебники и подцепили несуществующую, по мнению маглов, болезнь. А еще тридцать первого умер Брайан. 

— Мэд... Это...

— Не надо мне сочувствовать, ладно? — Мэд морщится. — Чудо, что он прожил так долго.

Брайан был пожилым волшебником, который воспитывал Мэд почти всю ее жизнь. Родители Мэд были археологами, часто и надолго уезжали, и оставляли ее под присмотром чудаковатого соседа. Чудачества Брайана О’Лири родители Мэд списывали на его ирландские корни, пока не оказалось, что их дочь — волшебница. Брайан тяжело заболел три года назад и последние полгода лежал в стационаре Мунго в отделении волшебных вирусов. 

— По крайней мере, он больше не мучается, — говорит Мэд и все-таки всхлипывает. 

Они сидят так, обнявшись, пока над Лондоном не занимается рассвет. Тогда Мэд поднимается на ноги, целует их по очереди в щеки и аппарирует, сжимая туфли в левой руке. Уилл косится на Хьюго:

— Ты-то как? 

— Нормально, — Хьюго улыбается разбитыми, наспех подлатанными губами и отмахивается. — Даже рад, что все так получилось. Кажется, мне нужно было выпустить пар.

Уилл издает смешок: 

— То-то ты так кулаками размахался. Никогда такого не видел.

— Ты просто мало общался с Альбусом. В нашей семье главный по дракам у нас он. 

— А Роза права: он плохо на тебя влияет, — фыркает Уилл. — Не пропадай больше так надолго, ладно? Нам с Мэд тебя не хватало.

— Больше не буду, обещаю. — Хьюго обнимает Уилла на прощание и аппарирует в переулок в двух кварталах от их с Альбусом квартиры. Переулок тупиковый, и там всегда пусто. Хьюго идет по сонной улице, ежась от прохладного осеннего воздуха, и думает, что завтра стоит заглянуть к Мелани, чтобы она знала — он помнит про нее и сдержит слово. 

Блестки забивают раковину в ванной, и Альбус матерится целый час, пока пытается разобраться с тем, как ее прочистить. Хьюго только хихикает, потому что блестки буквально всюду. Они застряли у него в волосах, не смылись и постоянно слетают на лицо, регулярно падают из карманов его штанов и из сумки. Альбус, глядя на Хьюго с мелкими сверкающими кругляшами на щеках, веселится и отпускает пошловатые шуточки про магловские гей-клубы, в итоге наколдовывает ему жутко-розовое боа, делает фото и обещает отправить его Розе. «Она должна знать, насколько плохо я на тебя влияю», — горделиво объясняет Альбус, и Хьюго закатывает глаза и легко бьет его в плечо.

С визитом к Мелани Хьюго решает не тянуть. Он приходит в приют к полудню воскресенья, и Мелани встречает его удивительно радостно. Ее глаза как будто светятся, и она нетерпеливо тянет Хьюго в комнату. 

— Моя тетя пришла в сознание, — говорит Мелани, когда за ними закрывается дверь. — Воспитательница сказала сегодня утром.

— У тебя есть тетя? — удивляется Хьюго, потому что в документах Мелани Пэг не было никого, кроме родителей. 

— Она сводная сестра мамы. Была у нас в гостях, когда... когда случился пожар, — Мелани улыбается какой-то робкой, дрожащей улыбкой. — Если... если все будет хорошо, то, может быть, она заберет меня к себе. Я ее плохо помню, но она была хорошей.

Хьюго на месте Мелани не был бы так в этом уверен, но он уже достаточно ее огорчил, чтобы разбивать еще одну мечту. Тем более вдруг Мелани права? 

— Это было бы здорово, — соглашается Хьюго. — Тебе не сказали, когда ты сможешь с ней встретиться?

— Нет. Воспитательница говорит, что это будет нескоро. Но она очнулась, а это самое главное! 

— Точно. Расскажешь мне про нее? Что помнишь.

И Мелани рассказывает. Что тетю зовут Алиса, она училась во Франции и поэтому редко виделась с семьей. Алисе, оказывается, совсем немного лет — двадцать два, и Хьюго еще больше сомневается, что она захочет забрать девочку из приюта. Забота о взрослом ребенке — это совсем не просто, а у этой Алисы наверняка были планы и мечты, когда случился пожар. Теперь она проснулась в совсем другом мире, и ей бы с собой разобраться, не то что с чужим ребенком.

Хьюго кажется, что он думает об этом голосом Розы, и он дает себе мысленную оплеуху. 

Он совершенно точно не должен судить незнакомого человека.

— Меня ведь не заберут до того, как я увижусь с тетей, в твой мир? — вдруг испуганно спрашивает Мелани, и Хьюго улыбается:

— Даже если заберут, ты все равно сможешь с ней увидеться. Ты принадлежишь обоим мирам, Мелани, никто не вправе отнимать у тебя один из них. 

— Хорошо, — со всей серьезностью отвечает Мелани.

— Я поговорил с нужными людьми, но пока еще ничего не понятно, — признается Хьюго.

— И ты пришел, — Мелани снова улыбается, и Хьюго думает, что ей стоит улыбаться почаще.

— Я же поклялся на мизинчиках.

Уже когда Хьюго собирается уходить, Мелани просит еще раз наколдовать цветы, только не из кружки, а из чего-то менее полезного. Хьюго смеется и превращает в ветку сирени завалявшееся в его сумке перо. 

Он надеется, что эта ветка не превратится обратно еще долго.

... — Хьюго Грейнджер-Уизли! Почему я узнаю о том, что у тебя проблемы, последней? — интересуется строгим тоном Гермиона, поймав Хьюго с утра в понедельник в Атриуме министерства. 

— Мама, — Хьюго страдальчески оглядывается по сторонам. — Давай хотя бы не здесь.

— В мой кабинет, живо, — командует она и первой идет в сторону лифта. Хьюго вздыхает и плетется следом, думая о том, как было бы здорово, если бы он работал с матерью хотя бы не на соседних этажах. 

В кабинете у Гермионы неуютно. Он очень строгий, и от самой Гермионы в нем — только куча грамот и одна-единственная колдография на столе. На этом снимке они вчетвером — мать, отец и Роза с Хьюго во время поездки в заповедник к драконам и дяде Чарли. Хьюго тогда было шестнадцать. 

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спрашивает Гермиона, скрещивая на груди руки. Она кажется сердитой, и Хьюго искренне не понимает почему. 

— Ну мам, ну что ты хочешь услышать? Что я не смог сам настоять на своем и попросил о помощи Драко Малфоя? Ну да, я так и сделал. И ты...

— Погоди. Какая еще помощь Драко Малфоя? — Гермиона хмурится. — Хьюго, что еще ты мне не рассказал?

— А ты о чем? — настороженно переспрашивает Хьюго, и Гермиона устало садится за стол, махнув рукой на кресло. Хьюго вздыхает и присаживается напротив. 

— О том, что на тебя и твоих друзей пожаловался Ричард Грегсон из Отдела магических игр и спорта. Говорит, вы с друзьями напали на него и наслали какое-то сложное проклятье. Что-то про опарышей. Его жалобу мне передал Отдел магического правопорядка сегодня утром.

— Рабочий день же только начался, — роняет Хьюго и нарывается на строгий взгляд матери. Он морщится. — Грегсон сам виноват. Он приставал к Мэд, и она дала ему по лицу. Просто забыла, что у нее в руке палочка, и... ты знаешь, как это бывает. Он правда на нас пожаловался? 

— Отдел магического правопорядка тоже счел его показания сомнительными. Ладно, с этим я разберусь. Что за история с Малфоем? И почему, ради всего святого, ты не пошел за помощью ко мне?

— Потому что я должен хотя бы что-то сделать без твоей помощи. — Хьюго не понимает, почему чувствует себя виноватым. Он ведь не должен, он не сделал ничего плохого. — Меня взяли в министерство только из-за фамилии, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Все знают. 

— Рассказывай, — в голосе Гермионы звучит сталь. 

Хьюго рассказывает, потому что спорить с матерью бесполезно. Она все равно узнала бы, раз Отдел магического правопорядка считает нужным информировать заместителя министра о том, что на ее сына кто-то написал жалобу. Гермиона слушает с каким-то противоречивым выражением лица. Хьюго становится интересно: это из-за того, что он, по ее мнению, поступил как дурак, или из-за того, во что превратили ее хорошую идею бюро по вопросам образования? Он надеется, что второе. 

— Ты должен был мне сказать. Сразу, — говорит Гермиона и хмурится. — Я даже не конкретно про Мелани, я про то, как работает бюро. Я все-таки замминистра, Хьюго, у меня есть влияние. И я должна знать, когда в министерстве что-то работает не так или ломается. 

— Я хотел разобраться с этим сам.

— И поэтому пошел к Драко Малфою. В «Ежедневный пророк», Хью!

— А что еще делать, если министерство не способно реагировать не то что на обычных людей, на своих сотрудников? — огрызается Хьюго и тут же жалеет, потому что на лице Гермионы появляется какое-то очень пугающее, уязвимое выражение. — Мам, — спешит исправиться он. — Я не говорю, что ты в чем-то виновата. Я знаю, что ты стараешься, очень стараешься. Но ты тоже часть министерства, как и я. Мы внутри системы, и нам сложно что-то изменить. 

— Если не мы, то кто? — горько усмехается Гермиона и нервным жестом поправляет прическу. — Я поняла, Хьюго. Прости, что так отреагировала. Но, пойми, я твоя мать. Мне сложно принять тот факт, что ты больше доверяешь постороннему человеку, чем мне. 

— Но это не так! Мам, как ты не понимаешь? Дело не в доверии. Я... помнишь, как я год сидел на скамейке запасных в «Стрелах»? Как Джинни гоняла меня по полю даже после тренировок, а потом все равно оставляла запасным, не выпуская на поле во время матчей? Это было тяжело, больно и обидно, потому что я ей доверяю. Она хорошая тетя, прекрасный человек, но очень жесткий тренер. Не такой, с которым я готов был существовать. И потому, что мы родственники, ее слова ко мне всегда были резче, более личными, ведь она знала, на что давить. Знала, на что я реагирую. Я ушел, потому что устал от этого, устал от давления своей фамилии и ее слов о том, как были хороши в квиддиче она сама и ее братья, и как мне до их уровня еще расти и расти. И я не хочу чувствовать то же самое на обычной, скучной работе в министерстве. Потому что если я буду плох и здесь, то я не представляю, в чем вообще смогу быть хоть сколько-нибудь хорош. Я устал получать то авансы, то разочарованные взгляды только из-за того, что я сын своих родителей. Поэтому мне важно хотя бы это сделать самому. Без тебя или папы за спиной. 

Гермиона выглядит потрясенной, и Хьюго почти физически больно на нее смотреть. Он опускает взгляд в пол и изучает замысловатый узор на ковре. Тишина кажется очень душной, тяжелой и какой-то оглушающей, до звона в ушах.

— Хорошо, — медленно начинает спустя одну маленькую вечность Гермиона. — Я... Видимо, я должна извиниться перед тобой, Хьюго. Я не думала о том, что ты чувствуешь такое давление. И я не хочу давить на тебя еще больше. Если ты говоришь, что хочешь решить вопрос с Мелани сам, то я не буду вмешиваться. Сделаю вид, что не знаю про эту девочку, ладно? 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Хьюго и порывисто обнимает ее, перегнувшись через стол. Гермиона снова выглядит потерянной. 

— Удачи тебе с этим, — неловко улыбается она. Хьюго чудится, что она смахивает с глаз слезы, но он не уверен — это же его мама, а его мама не плачет. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он еще раз и, улыбнувшись в ответ, выходит из ее кабинета. 

... Две недели спустя Хьюго снова переступает порог детского приюта в магловском Лондоне. У него в сумке лежат документы на Мелани Пэг, которые позволят девочке познакомиться с магическим миром раньше, чем через год. Приют в Уэльсе, с которым его связал Драко Малфой, готов принять Мелани уже сегодня, а Отдел магического правопорядка выдал предписание Отделу международного магического сотрудничества проследить за тем, чтобы Мелани попала в магический мир до первого октября. 

Завтра в «Пророке» выйдет первая статья о бюро по вопросам образования, и Малфой обещал выделить под нее вторую или третью полосу. Хьюго не уверен, что в бюро эту статью оценят, но Альбус посоветовал наплевать — не уволят же его, в конце концов. Хьюго надеется, что нет, потому что он впервые за последние несколько лет сделал что-то по-настоящему полезное и хорошее. 

Мелани обнимает его, когда слышит новости, и минут пять просто смотрит на бумаги с гербовыми печатями, поглаживая кончиками пальцев подписи незнакомых ей людей. Она вскидывает взгляд на Хьюго и обещает:

— Я буду хорошо учиться. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбается Хьюго. 

Мелани смотрит на него счастливым взглядом и признается:

— Я была у тети в больнице. Директор меня проводила. Я оставила ей твою сирень, ей понравилось.

— И как твоя тетя себя чувствует?

— Сказала, что рада видеть меня. Но ее могут держать в больнице еще долго. А у вас есть врачи? 

— Есть. Моя подруга колдомедик, она занимается волшебными вирусами. 

— Тогда я тоже стану колдомедиком, — серьезно кивает Мелани, и Хьюго снова улыбается — потому что с такой решимостью у нее точно все получится. 

Он забирает Мелани в магический приют в Уэльсе в тот же день. Место кажется действительно неплохим, как и обещал Малфой: оно светлее, с хорошим зеленым парком и отдельными комнатами для детей. Помимо Мелани здесь есть еще одна маглорожденная девочка. Хьюго это успокаивает: есть шанс, что привыкать к новому миру Мелани будет не одна. 

— Ты будешь приходить? — спрашивает Мелани, когда Хьюго ставит сумку с ее нехитрыми пожитками у небольшого шкафа. 

— Буду, — обещает Хьюго. — И мы сможем навещать твою тетю. Только ей пока нельзя говорить о том, что ты волшебница, хорошо? 

Мелани кивает:

— Я подумала, что она все равно не поверит, пока ты не наколдуешь цветы. 

Хьюго смеется и думает, что, если бы не сложности из-за Статута о секретности, вылечить тетю Мелани можно было бы значительно быстрее с помощью магии. Но наколдовать ей цветы позже он точно сможет, раз уж Мелани так это понравилось. 

О том, что неувядающая ветка сирени, уже попавшая к ее тете, может показаться странной, он не думает. Как и о том, что однажды чары рассеются, и на ее месте окажется самое обычное перо.


End file.
